Despertar contigo
by FourSN
Summary: Naruto bebió demasiado e hizo cosas que le avergüenzan. Pero no importa. No le importa porque a su lado está Sasuke, y es lo todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. SasuNaru


_Me despierto mareado y con la sensación de que hice cosas que no quiero recordar. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en algo que no es la almohada: Es el brazo de Sasuke._

 _Claro, anoche salimos , bebimos y después vinimos a mi casa. ¡Fue increíble! Pero es normal, hacía tanto que no podíamos estar juntos.¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos?, he perdido la cuenta. Tomé demasiado alcohol, y a mí me sienta fatal. ¡Pero fue increíble!_

 _Mmmm...¿Por qué me duele la garganta?,no sé. Me encanta verlo dormir por que no sucede con frecuencia. Cuando dormimos juntos siempre se despierta antes que yo, excepto cuando lo hacemos durante toda la noche...y últimamente no habíamos podido. Siempre está tan ocupado viajando. Le prepararía el desayuno , pero no le gusta como cocino y estoy tan a gusto aquí a su lado . Prefiero quedarme a su lado y abrazarlo. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que duerme porque cuando está despierto dice que le agobio, que soy muy pesado. Lo que pasa es que te adoro. Te comería a besos. Sí , esa es una buena idea._

-¿Qué haces Naruto?, ¿Qué hora es?

-No te preocupes, hoy tenemos todo el día para nosotros.

-Para, déjame dormir un rato más.

-No es justo, eres tú el que me llama dormilón.

-Después de lo de anoche es normal estar cansado. Deja de besarme un segundo, _dobe_.

-No quiero, no puedo. Abrázame tú también.

-¡Qué mimoso eres!

-No empieces a decir que te agobio . Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y quiero estar contigo.

-Tan exagerado como siempre : apenas fueron unos días.

-A mí se me han hecho eternos. Los días son larguísimos cuando no estas ¿Es que tú no me has extrañado?

-No.

-Mientes, te gusta hacerte el duro.

-Si tú lo dices...para de moverte, es imposible dormir contigo.

-¡Ay!,no me tires de la oreja.

-Apenas a sido una caricia. Las tienes muy suaves.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí.

-¡Qué sorpresa!, parece que también sabes decime cosas buenas. ¿Qué más te gusta de mi?

-¿Otra vez empiezas con eso?

-Vamos, dímelo. Y continua acariciándome la oreja, me relaja.

-Caprichoso... Me gustan tus mejillas, son muy redondas y blandas. Y las marcas esas que tienes, zorrito.

-No me llames así.

-¿Prefieres que te llame zorrita?

-No eres gracioso.

-¿Sabes lo que además me gusta de ti y que también es muy suave y redondo?

-Ja ja ja sueltamelo, que todavía me duele de lo de ayer.

-¿De verdad te duele?

-Bueno, sólo un poco. Eres algo bruto en este tema.

-No es mi estilo ser delicado.

-Dime algo que no sepa...

-¿Quieres que te diga algo que seguro que no recuerdas de anoche?

-¿Qué? ,¿el qué?

-Empezaste a cantar canciones de amor cuando veníamos para tu casa. No sabes beber.

-¡No es verdad!

-Sí lo es.

-¡Qué vergüenza!¡No volveré a beber! ...por eso me duele la garganta. Y también me duele la cabeza. ¿A ti no te pasa ?

-Me duele la cabeza, pero no por el alcohol. Y a ti te duele la garganta pero no fue por cantar.

-¿Y por qué es?

-Bueno... siempre eres muy escandaloso cuando lo hacemos, pero ayer estabas tan borracho que lo fuiste aún más. Tienes suerte de no tener vecinos.

-¡Eso no es así!

-...aunque creo que se te ha podido escuchar desde un kilometro. Estoy medio sordo por tú culpa.

-¡No volveré a beber!

-Ya.

- _Teme._ Seguro que disfrutas con todo esto

-Si.

-Bastardo.

-Si te soy sincero, me gustó mucho oírte gemir así.

-Bastardo presumido.

-Esto te pasa por despertarme.

-Te encanta vengarte.

-Pss.

-Pues ya que estás despierto y, aunque parezca imposible, contento, vayamos a desayunar.

-No me apetece probar una de tus recetas.

-Tonto... Si no quieres desayunar, aprovechemos que estamos juntos de nuevo, y desnudos en una cama.

-No decías que te dolía el …

-Podré soportalo. Pero me lo tienes que hacer con cariño.

-¿De qué pozo sin fondo sacas las energías ?

-Del mismo que tú el mal humor.

- _Usuratonkashi..._ vas a gemir más que ayer.

-Ja ja ja, no lo creo.

 _-_ Ya lo verás.

 _No me importa levantarme con dolor de cabeza o cualquier otra molestia cuando Sasuke está de nuevo conmigo. Y sé que aunque él es demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, piensa lo mismo que yo._


End file.
